


satisfied with the best

by dizmo



Series: two flints [11]
Category: Taskmaster (UK TV) RPF
Genre: Alex needs a Taskmaster and by God he's going to get one, Alternate Universe - Criminals, Alternate Universe - Victorian, M/M, Making Plans, Prequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:00:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26183851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dizmo/pseuds/dizmo
Summary: Alex knows exactly what he needs, it's just a matter of finding him.
Relationships: Pre-Greg Davies/Alex Horne
Series: two flints [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1639948
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	satisfied with the best

Alex Horne is a man of ideas. Ideas coupled with ambition, and enough talent to bring them to fruition.

But there is one thing he knows that complicates that fact.

His ambition wildly outstrips his presence.

He has a plan that he knows can work, that he sees in his mind's eye with tantalizing clarity. But it centers around a man of imposing bearing. A man that exudes power, exudes menace, exudes _authority_.

And although Alex is capable of power and menace, he can no more _exude_ those things than the moon could illuminate the daytime.

He's started things in motion. Some jobs have been done, and the Taskmaster has been whispered about in certain corners.

But there's no Taskmaster yet. Not really. There's Alex and a couple of friends.

That must change. It _will_ change.

He just needs to apply his resources well.

\--

It's a busy evening in a bustling pub located in an area of London that one wouldn't commonly expect backroom dealings. It's why it's a perfect spot for this. Alex is sitting in an out of the way corner with Tim and Ed. They're speaking quietly, but no one is paying them much mind anyway.

"You know once you start up in earnest, I'm with you," Ed says as he sets his pint down. "Haven't been taking as many jobs for the Irishman to prepare."

Tim just grins. "And I'm with you now. As usual."

"It's a start," says Alex, "but you know we need more than the three of us, and _I_ know I can't exactly be the face of the organization that I have in mind-- No, Key, neither can you."

"Fine, fine. What is it you had in mind, then?"

"For the Taskmaster, there needs to be more than whispers. There needs to be someone who can be what those whispers say. Someone physically imposing, who won't have nonsense, and who looks like you would immediately regret displeasing him. He can't be someone who's _too_ well-known in our circles, yet, but someone who does good work and has a good head on his shoulders. Also someone who has sense enough to take advice behind the scenes, because I have no desire to put good resources and time into a man I'll just have to dispatch within a month."

"Quite the shopping list," Key says, a laugh playing on his face. "Also not that far off what you look for in--"

"That's has nothing to do with this," Alex replies, only barely managing to refrain from rolling his eyes. "The Taskmaster has to be a larger than life figure and this is a good recipe for one. I know it's a bit specific, but if we look hard enough--"

"I think I know someone who might work," says Ed thoughtfully. "He did some work for the Irishman some time back. I did some jobs with him then, but he's struck out on his own since. Little gang of his own, might work if you want to add a bit to the numbers straight off. Hasn't gotten too far with it yet, though."

Alex leans in, intrigued. "Do tell me more."

\--

He catches up with Mark Watson a few days later. They're old friends, but they both knew from the start that Watson never had the temperament for Alex's kind of work. Still, though, Alex knew well enough to make the suggestion that set in motion Mark being able to help Nish Kumar in _his_ kind of work. Protection, such that it were, as if Kumar's position wasn't more than enough protection in and of itself.

It could be useful to have a friend in that particular sphere, although Alex knows better than to ever leverage it too much. Any hint of favoritism from (or threat to) a lynchpin of a neutral party would have horrifying wide-ranging consequences throughout London's underworld, and everyone knows it.

Still, though, catching up with an old friend can be nice.

"I'm glad to hear it's been working well for you."

Mark shrugs in response, but with a slight smile. "There are some parts of it I don't know if I'll ever quite get used to, but I also don't know that I have to? Nish, though, Nish is quality. Good friend to have. I don't think I'd be happy helping anyone _else_ with it."

"From what I've seen, he seems suited for it."

"He is. I mean, I know my help isn't all that needed, but for as many people as we meet, I think he appreciates having actual company."

"I imagine so. I also imagine you meet _quite_ a few people and most of them... interesting."

At that, Mark lets out a short laugh. "That's one word for them. Interesting and dangerous. Mostly dangerous."

Alex huffs a laugh of his own. "Watto, _I'm_ dangerous."

"Well yes, but you're..." Mark waves a hand in Alex's general direction. "... you."

"I am at that," is Alex's wry reply. "Speaking of interesting people, though, have you come across a man named Davies?"

Mark furrows his brow. "More than one. It's not exactly an uncommon name."

"From my understanding, he's... quite a sizable man."

"Ah." Mark nods. "You'll be wanting Greg Davies, then. He's certainly a mountain."

"Sounds about right, then. Do you know where I could find him?"

Mark's eyebrows knit together just a bit. "... Are you asking officially? Because I think for that I'd have to get Nish..."

Shaking his head, Alex replies. "Oh, no. Not at this point, anyway. I may ask for that in the future, but for now, I honestly just want to see if the man might be useful for some plans I have in mind."

"Fair enough. Let me know. He's normally with his crew down at the Hound & Rat. You'll know him when you see him."

"I appreciate it." Alex smiles. "If this works out, next time we catch up, drinks are on me."

"Fair deal. See you around, Alex."

"Of course."

\--

It's another week before he finally finds himself sitting at a table along the wall of the Hound & Rat, nursing a drink. The crowd in the pub pays him little mind. He's quite good at drawing no attention, which has benefits and drawbacks. The benefits are displaying themselves here, the drawbacks... well, he may be close to solving them.

After Alex has been there for an hour or so, the door from the street opens to admit a group of three, laughing and...

Ah.

Alex honestly considers it a job well done that he manages not to abjectly stare at the man entering. He takes a long drink.

This man, who is almost certainly Greg Davies, certainly _looks_ the part of the Taskmaster. But if looks were everything, Alex would just leave the building, wait, and then pull the man into an alley as soon as he re-emerged.

For recruitment purposes, of course.

But looks aren't everything, so Alex once more takes hold of his sensibilities and observes. Not obviously, of course, but there is a sizable amount of observation one can do subtly if one knows how, and Alex certainly knows how.

Davies and his crew certainly seem to get along, which of course is not uncommon when an operation is as small as his is. You start with your friends, obviously. Alex will have to do a bit more research into the other two, because as much as he needs a Taskmaster, he doesn't want to bring in liabilities along with him. There does seem to be mutual respect there, from all appearances, so it is at least a good sign.

And occasionally, as they chat, their voices casually dip too low to be heard by outsiders. Smart enough to be discreet about some dealings, then.

All told, he seems promising. From how he carries himself, Greg Davies is certainly a man who would be able to exude the type of danger that the Taskmaster will need to. Not all large men can, for all that they have an advantage in the attempt, but Davies definitely has the air of someone who could do terrible things to someone and not break a sweat. And there is nothing immediately disqualifying as far as Alex can tell.

Still, more observation would not come amiss. He stays a while, observing as discreetly as he can before eventually, and reluctantly, departing the building.

A good start, but he'll be back.

\--

Over the next few weeks, Alex returns now and again. Not so frequently that he becomes a notable regular, but not infrequently enough that he is a notable interloper. Just a comfortable background face. Davies isn't there every time he visits, but when he is, it is usually enlightening, and Alex is becoming more and more secure in his decision.

And from watching and his other research, his compatriots shouldn't be too much of an obstacle. They're both oddities, in their ways, but the London underbelly was full of people who were oddities, Alex included, really. Miss Conaty seems _exuberantly_ odd, and Mr. Gilbert... well, Alex couldn't quite put words to his particular brand of off-center, but from what he's learned, he could also be useful, and Davies seems to get along with him well enough.

For as close as it was to a given the first time Alex laid eyes on Greg Davies, Alex is nothing if not thorough in making sure he's satisfied.

He wants this man. He is everything Alex needs, ticks off nearly everything on his list.

He intends to get him.

So Alex goes back to Mark.

"I will be needing to contract Nish's services."

It's time to set things in motion.


End file.
